Kingdom Hearts: Two Hearts, One Path
by Wolf Strife
Summary: When Two Hearts Meet, a connection is made and Destinies are entwined. Watch how Sora and Aqua grow into the Keyblade Wielders they are to be and discover what lies ahead.
1. Prologue: When Two Hearts Meet

AN: This is my hand at a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction. It will be a somewhat of an A.U. Fanfic for the most part. The pairing will be SoraXAqua. They are the same age, so don't worry. I don't not own Kingdom Hearts. It's owned by Square Enix and Disney.

Aqua and Sora's Prologue age: 10

Prologue: When Two Hearts Meet

-The Mysterious Tower

Along the small path that led to the Mysterious Tower, the base of the Great Wizard and Former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, were two figures. They were of a young child and a middle-aged Man. The girl was of the young age of ten years old. The man was in his early to mid forties. The girl wore a simple sea blue dress with a gray shoes. Her hair and eyes were a deep shade of blue. She had a healthy, yet slightly pale complexion. She looked up to the man as She followed him towards the tower.

"Master Eraqus?" She spoke up, calling her Master's name in a tone of respect, yet child-like wonder. There was a hint of curiousity in her voice. "Why are we visiting Master Yen Sid again and Why is Terra not with us today?" The girl had been confused why her Master had brought only her today. The man looked down at her with a smile. A far off look could be seen in his eye, though the young girl could not comprehend why.

"We are visiting Master Yen Sid because he wants to catch up on recent events as of late. Young Terra couldn't join us today because he is sick. So he stayed home to become better." The man informed the girl, a smile quickly replacing the frown he had at the mention of Terra. The boy known as Terra had come down with the flu as of late. "Besides, I heard that Master Yen Sid had taken in a new student, Young Aqua."

The girl, now identified as Aqua, interest peaked at the mention of a new student. She always did wonder if there was other children, like her and Terra, who were training to become Keyblade wielders. It was her dream to become one, and eventually, a Keyblade Master, like Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid, before her. "A new student?"

"Yes, I believe he is around your age." Master Eraqus replied as He spotted three figures standing on the steps at the base of the of the tower, waiting for them. The one standing in the middle was an elderly Man with a gray beard and hair. He wore a cone-shaped blue hat with a star like pattern on it with a matching set of robes. To his right was a black and white mouse wearing a red shorts and a black, unzipped overcoat with a hood. To his left was a young boy, that was about the same age as Aqua. He had wild, spiky brown hair, lightly tanned skin, a pair of deep blue eyes, and a bright smile upon his face. He was an inch or two shorter than Aqua. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of black cargo shorts and a black shoes. "There they are now."

"Ah Master Eraqus, good of you to join us. As well as you too, Young Aqua. I hope your journey wasn't too strenuous. We have much to discuss after all." Spoke the elderly man with a deep voice. He gave a slight bow to Master Eraqus, who returned the bow in kind. "Allow me to introduce you both to my students. On my right here is King Mickey." He gestured to the mouse with a slight raise of his right hand before doing the same gesture with his left hand to the boy. "And on my left here is Young Sora. He has been studying under me to become a Keyblade wielder for two months now."

"It is good to see you as well, Master Yen Sid. It is also an honor to meet you again, King Mickey, and you finally as well, Young Sora." Master Eraqus spoke in a respectful manner to the three of them as He gave a bow of Respect. Aqua followed his example, yet curtsying to the three. Master Yen Sid had opened the door to the tower and ushered them inside, the door shutting behind him. Once inside, He had turned the Wizard and spoke in a stern voice. "As much as I would love to dispense with the pleasantries, the issue at hand is of rather important and we should discuss it privately, don't you agree?"

"Indeed, Let us proceed to my study. We will have all the privacy we need. Young Sora can keep Young Aqua here company for the time being. If that is alright with them." Yen Sid had looked down at the two youngsters, he and Eraqus, getting a silent nod from their respective apprentices. He, Eraqus, and King Mickey, who had remained unusually quiet during the whole conversation had headed up to his study.

The two youngsters stared nervously at each other before Aqua gave a curious glance around the main floor of the Mysterious Tower. The room was spacious and had entrances leading to different parts of the tower. Aqua was deep in wonder and awe, that she jumped up in surprise as Sora spoke up. His voice was jolly, kind and spirited.

"I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you." The boy, Sora, spoke up and happily approached her. He raised and offered his right hand for her to shake, which she did, though slightly hesitant to as she was slightly nervous without Master Eraqus by her side.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sora." Aqua replied in kind, as she should his hand before letting go. "So, uh, You're Master Yen Sid's New apprentice? What's that like?"

"Yep. It's really cool. Though Master Yen Sid is pretty strict. He's stern and powerful too." Sora smiled as he sat down on a random box against the wall. "Though he's a good teacher. His Majesty, King Mickey, also helps me out a little bit. With the two of them, I'll become an amazing Keyblade wielder in no time." He proclaimed, bumping his fist over his heart, a giant smile on his face. This caused Aqua to giggle at his confidence. He tilted his head as he noticed her giggle, causing her to smile as well.

"That's some confidence you have there. While you do have what it takes to become a keyblade wielder, you're going to need a lot more training and learning in order to summon a keyblade itself." Aqua giggled, as she spoke with an amused tone in her voice.

"Huh, Why is that?" Sora asked, curiously. His voice was curiously as to what Aqua knew about summoning a keyblade, making Aqua giggle more.

"Because, silly, for one to summon a Keyblade, one must always in synch with their own heart and soul. A Keyblade will always be a reflection of the wielder's heart and soul." Aqua explained, imitating the wise and sagely tone Master Eraqus used whenever he was explaining lessons and giving advice to her and Terra. Sora had nodded his head quickly as he soaked in the meaning of her words. The remained quiet for a few minutes before Sora spoke up again.

"So Aqua was it?" He asked as she nodded her head. He grinned again. It was even more full of happiness. "Would you like to be my friend, Aqua?" He asked her, grinning as he offered his hand to her once more. His cheerfulness was quite contagious as she grinned along with him. "I would love to be your friend, Sora!" She spoke as she took his hand in his. Little did they or anyone else knew, was that their destinies were more entwined than anyone could ever predict.

-The Unknown Thrown Room

In an Unknown Throne Room, in an Unknown Castle, situated in an Unknown Kingdom, housed a lone, single throne of pure gold, surrounded by halls and pillars of white with a blood red carpet leading to it with gold trim, sat a Man. He wore a pure long white coat, with gold trim, that hid his upper face from the world. He sat their in silence as his arms rested on each of the armrests as he slouched his posture slightly. His chin rested on his left gloved hand as he gave a Cheshire grin to no one as he spoke out loud.

"And So... The Second Great Keyblade War begins..."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Sorry for the short and vague prologue. It's just how I like to start my stories. I will be trying to make the chapters from here on out longer and fleshing them out. This chapter will focus mainly on Aqua. Ventus and Terra will make their first official appearance in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. I own nothing.

Sora and Aqua's Ages: 14

Italics and bold words and paragraphs equal letters, books, documents, etc...

Chapter 1: Letters and Keys

-Land of Departure: Summit-

Aqua sat at the edge of the Mountain's Summit, reading the recent letter she had received from Sora. Ever since they met, they had been exchanging letters due to their training to become Keyblade wielders taking most of their time, leaving them little time to see and spend time with each other. A lot had happened in the four years since they met.

They decided that the best way to keep in contact was by letter through the use of enchanted envelopes that they had been given by Master Yen Sid. They were enchanted in a way that the envelope would magically transfer the letter to the other envelope so to save time. She has kept every letter he has sent her. Reading what he wrote to her always brought out a unique happiness that she rarely showed anyone.

There was just something about Sora that made her heart beat faster. She couldn't place her finger on what it exactly was, but from the way he wrote his letters, he felt the same way. With each letter he wrote, she could feel the passion he put into each of the letters, so she did the same.

These emotions were new and exciting, but they were also a bit nerve wracking. Aqua would always get anxious whenever Sora didn't reply back after a few days. She would always find herself bitting her lip, eager to read what he wrote. She always found it endearing when he asked how she was doing or what she was up to or just about anything about her in general. A warm fire burned in her chest with each word she read. The newest letter he had wrote had definitely caught her attention and surprise as she reread it for the third time today.

**_Dear Aqua, _**

**_How have you been? I hope that your training has been going well. I'm sorry I haven't written to you this past two weeks. Master Yen Sid and King Mickey even have decided to step up my training. So now that I have time to write to you, I can finally tell you the exiciting news. _**

**_I have finally done it. I was finally able to call upon and summon my very own Keyblade. For the first time in my life, I've called upon a Keyblade. Can you you believe it. It chose me. The Keyblade chose me. Words cannot begin to describe my happiness. _**

**_Anyways, the Keyblade is called the Kingdom Key. According to Master Yen Sid, it's the most basic of all Keyblades, though he also said that appearances can be quite deceiving. It looks like a classic skeleton key, approximately 3.5' in length with a long silver chain attached to it, extending from the hilt. The token that's attached to the chain, funnily enough, it shaped like King Mickey's head. The teeth of the Keyblade are shaped like outline of the crown on the crown-shaped necklace you got me for my birthday last year. The blade and teeth are silver, while the rainguard is blue. The hilt is gold and the pommel has a nice, black leathery grip. _**

**_I was hoping to tell you all this in person, but I couldn't wait any longer. I just had to tell you as soon as possible. It seems Master Yen Sid and King Mickey are stepping up my training. They want me to be as ready as possible. I don't fully understand why, but I get the feeling that they are hiding something. It's odd, but I get this weird feeling that something is going to happen soon. _**

**_I am having these odd dreams as of late. They have been become rather frequent, but always vague and unusual. Yet these dreams always happen in the same place, every single time. Whenever I have these dreams, I find myself standing in this throne room that is made of completely white stone. I always find myself standing near the entrance on this blood red carpet with golden trim leading towards this lone, single throne made of gold. It's simple and basic in design. Lining the carpet are six white pillars of stone, three on each side, with a seventh pillar located directly behind the throne. _**

**_A man sits upon the throne, wearing a pure white, hooded coat, with matching pants and boots, all with golden trim. I can only make out the lower half of his face as he always keeps the hood up, which obscures the upper half of his face. He is always with a grin on his face. _**

**_It's like he knows I'm there, yet doesn't see me or ignores me. It's weird. I don't understand these dreams, yet at the same time, it's like I've been there before, but I know I don't know where it is. The throne room always give off this pulsing pressure. The source is the man and throne itself are the main source of this pressure and yet the whole room feels as if it's alive, like it's a living being of its own will._**

**_I'm sorry for being late in replying to your letter, and I hope my news more than makes up for it. I will be awaiting the reply of your next letter eagerly, Aqua. I can't wait to see what you have been up to. _**

**_Truly Yours,_**

**_ Sora._**

Aqua smiled and blushed slightly as she read the end of the letter. Though she did frown in concern as she read the part about the weird dream he's been having. It didn't make sense for it to always be the same. She never heard of a place with a white throne room like that. Maybe Master Eraqus would know, but she wouldn't ask him. Not yet at least. Sora trusted her with this bit of news and she would only discuss it with his permission.

The news of him, calling upon and summoning his first keyblade had shocked and surprised her, but it also made her happy to know that he summoned his Keyblade. She remembered Terra when he summoned his a few months ago. The sixteen year old had been ecstatic about summoned Earthshaker. It was an exciting moment for them all. Since then, Terra and buried himself completely into the keyblade training.

It left her to wonder when she will call upon and summon her keyblade. Master Eraqus had told them that all Keyblade wielders gain the ability summon a keyblade at random, even if they are bequeathed a keyblade at an early age. Wether through intense training, a connection to a strong emotion, a memory, a dire situation, or through desperate need, any wielder can summon their first keyblade in almost any kind of situation.

Aqua looked up towards the clear, stary night sky and smiled softly. She couldn't wait to call upon and summon her first Keyblade. She wondered what it would be like, how it would feel, and what her keyblade would look like. She could see it now. She shivered slightly as the wind blew lightly against her face.

As she stood up, Aqua reached out in front of her with her right hand, palm forward. Her hand was slightly curled as if it was grasping something invisible. Closing her eyes, She smiled softly and fondly at the memory of her thirteenth birthday. The outfit that she was wearing was the one that Sora had gotten her. It had consisted of a tank top, a long black skirt that revealed her legs on one side, black boots and a pink zipped-up hoodie, that she rolled the sleeves up. They had gotten permission for Sora to visit her and spent the whole day together. They spent the night watching from the Mountain summit the stary night sky, just like on this night. They talked and laughed, and discussed such things as the future and even silly topics. The had fallen asleep with her leaning up against them and using Sora's shoulder as a pillow. It was quite embarrassing when Terra had woken them up as he had taken a picture with this old fashion camera that he had been given by Master Eraqus. She didn't speak to Terra for a whole week after that.

As Aqua fondly remembered that day in her mind, a soft, unfamiliar sound had rung in her in her ears and she instinctively closed her hand in around a thin, round object. Her eyes shot opened and went wide at what she held in her hand. It was a Keyblade. It was very first keyblade. She had done it. Aqua had finally had called upon and summoned her very first keyblade. She examined the blade with careful eyes.

The blade of the Keyblade was a predominately dull, metallic blue color. Two small teardrop-shaped gaps rested in the base of the blade and in the shaft of the blade, near the tip. The head of the blade was a rough diamond shape with the left corner absent, and a smaller white diamond located on the inner edge of the right corner. The teeth of the blade were formed by four blue spikes lining the edge of the blade's head. The handle was smooth and made with a black leathery grip, while the guard was predominantly white and doesn't fully connect to the keyblade. The chain was made of steel links and had raindrop-shaped tokens. Aqua noticed the keyblade hummed as she held it. It gave off a warmth and a soft light. She smiled as she thought to herself. It felt as if the keyblade was alive.

"What should I call you?" Aqua spoke out loud to the keyblade. It hummed in response. Her eyes widened even further before her face took on a serene and genuine expression. She looked back towards the night sky. A smile gracing her lips. "If that's what you wish, then so be it. I shall call you Rainfell from now on."

-Unknown Throne Room-

In the Unknown Throne Room, the man in the white coat sat upon the Golden Throne with the same Cheshire grin as before. The pieces were finally being set. Oh how he has waited. He has been patient for this long and he would continue to do so. They wouldn't even know what they were truly seeking. He would let them come to him. After all, all subjects to the true King would eventually seek an audience with him. He laughed out loudly. Holding his stomach as he bent over on the throne. He spoke out softly.

"Be patient, The Seven Hearts shall be reunited and forged back into one true Heart, Beloved."

-End Chapter-

An: You can find the description for Rainfell and the Kingdom Key on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki.


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmare and Friends

AN: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of my story! This will be first chapter with Terra and Ven in it. Sora and King Mickey will be in it as well. Also, I would like to give a big shoutout to the Aquanort Facebook page! Also, I apologize if this is taking longer than it should. This particular chapter was harder to write than the previous two. Please enjoy.

Warning: This chapter may contain some graphic imagery. So the rating may go up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Disney and Square Enix.

Sora and Aqua's Ages: 14

Terra's Age: 16

Ventus' Age: 12

Chapter 2: Nightmares and Friends

-Land of Departure, Aqua's home-

-Three months since Aqua summoned her Keyblade

**Aqua's Nightmare: **

Aqua had found herself in a dark room. It was rather large and quite ominous as she looked around. It looked as if it was falling into disrepair. The black stone walls and marble floor had seen better days. The doors behind her looked as if they had been forcibly opened and barely hanging on to the hindges. The Royal blue carpet with silver trimming had been collecting a rather fair amount of dust. The twelve pillars, six on each side of the long carpet had looked as if they were crumbling into dust or just barely standing, ready to topple over. A thirteenth pillar stood behind a throne made of pure silver, which was the only thing not to be in any shape of disrepair or to be damaged.

Aqua shivered as she felt an air of forboding as she gazed upon the throne with wide eyes. Taking a step back, she gulped as she noticed the figure sitting upon the throne, looking directly at her. No, not at her, through her, as if she was directly looking into her soul. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be real, could it? Aqua was in such a state of shock because the figure on the throne staring back at her was, in fact, her. Well, that's what she thought. There were quite a few differences between them, but she knew, without a doubt, that was her.

As Aqua continued to stare at, well, herself, she had begun to take note of the differences between the two of them. The woman in the chair was a few years older than her, as she looked around to be the age of eighteen or nineteen. Her hair was a bleached blue, almost white in color, and her skin was a ghostly pale white. She wore a dark blue halter top with a blue and black corset with black lace and a pair black shorts and stockings that reached her thighs. She wore a pair of armored pointed boots. She wore two black straps intercepted over her chest and back, held together by a small piece of sliver jewelry. She wore a black hooded cloak with sliver trimming and a pair of red and black gloves to finish her outfit off.

Though what frightened Aqua the most were the woman's eyes. Those cold, hauntingly beautiful, golden-yellow eyes. They stared into her soul. She couldn't detect any trace of emotion in them. Her eyes glowed in the dark, shadowy ruins of this throne room. She gulped as she watched the woman smile at her. It was a cold, sadistic smile that shouldn't have been on her face. Aqua unconscious took a step back, fear slowly overtaking her mind.

"So, we finally get to meet face to face. I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time." The woman spoke in a calm, yet cold voice. There was another emotion, hidden beneath the calmness and coldness, but Aqua couldn't tell what it was. "I was finally started to get bored until three months ago. When you summoned your Keyblade. Though it wasn't the one I expected you to call upon and summon, then again, you are still just a novice after all."

"What are you talking about?" Aqua spoke up at her counterpart(?), causing the woman to frown for the briefest of moments, before she smiled again, a cruel one. "And why do you look like me?"

"Oh, you don't know? What a pity. This could of been a lot more fun if you knew about this, but I guess I can help you out." The woman spoke with a mockingly sweet tone, her voice was laced with a hidden anger Aqua couldn't place. Without saying another word, the woman raised her right hand out in front of her. A dull, golden light blurred her vision as the keyblade summoned before her for a moment. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It looked just like exactly like Sora's in shape and size, but the colors were inverted. The blade and the teeth, and the keychain and token were gold. The rain guard was red, while the gaurd itself around the pommel was silver. The only thing that was the same between the two was the pommel had a nice, black leathery grip. The woman chuckled softly at the shocked look on Aqua's face. "Judging by the look on your face, you are probably wondering why this Keyblade looks exactly like your Sora's Keyblade, am I right? Well, that's my little secret."

Aqua's bit down on her lip as it seemed the woman seemed to be reading her thoughts. The woman then disappeared from the throne, alarming Aqua as she began to frantically look around trying to find her counterpart(?). "Just how inept are you?" The woman taunted as Aqua turned around, only for the woman to reappear and slam the Keyblade into her skull with tremendous force, sending her flying into the silver throne, which surprisingly wasn't damaged. Before Aqua could move, the woman pinned her to the throne with the blade of the Keyblade pressed down on her throat, but not enough to suffocate her. "Don't tell me, that's all you got? I'm just getting started." The woman continued to taunt her. "After all, you are going down the same path as me." There was a sadistic glee laced in her voice.

"What are you talking about? I'm nothing like you, I will never end up like you!" Aqua spoke up before wincing in pain as the woman increased the pressure on her neck slightly. The woman lowered herself so she was now at eye level with the fourteen year old girl. Those cold, glowing golden-yellow eyes stared into her warm deep blue ones. All Aqua saw was rage, pure, unadulterated, destructive, rage. Her fear went up exponentially as the woman began to speak in a cold, venomous voice. No hints of the sarcastic tone from before.

"Oh but you will." The woman spoke as she leaned in forward and whispered in her to her. "You'll end up exactly like me. You'll fall in love with Your Precious Sora, just like I did with My Precious. Then next thing you know, Your Precious Sora will rip out your heart and split it into seven pieces, just like MINE was. My Precious was claiming that he was protecting me, that he loved me and didn't want me to be safe, but all he did was hurt me." The woman paused for a moment before continuing. "But then something wonderful happened. We were called upon and summoned this Keyblade here, the Kingdom Key D." Yes this Keyblade came to us in our most desperate time of need. It responds to our wish of vengeance. So we took our chance and impaled Our Precious upon the blade of this Keyblade here. It was glorious. The way his blood coated our hands. The way he writhed in pain. Oh, you should of seen him. The way he asked us "why". You'll be just like me, Aqua. After all, we are destined to share the same fate. Just like Your Precious Sora is destined to share the same fate as My Precious."

"You're sick! I would never do that to Sora!" Aqua choked out as She glared at the woman who only smiled back in response. The woman then removed the Keyblade from Aqua's neck as she slowly stood straight up, looking down at Aqua.

"But, sweetie, you've already done the deed. Your hands are already covered in his blood after all." The Woman smiled sickenly as Aqua slowly looked down at her hands with wide eyes, only to see that were indeed covered in blood. Her head shot up to question the woman only to see that she was gone and replaced with a horrific sight. There, lying on the ground a few feet in front of her were Terra, Ventus, and Master Eraqus all lying in pools of their own blood. King Mickey and Master Yen Sid were both chained tightly to the nearest two crumbling pillars, their bodies heavily injured and on the verge of death. Her eyes slowly widened even further as she heard the sound of ragged breathing and looked down slowly at the source. To Aqua's absolute horror, there was Sora, kneeling in front of her as she sat upon the throne, with his very own Keyblade piercing his heart, impaling through his body, and her own hand wrapped around the pommel of the Kingdom Key. His eyes were wide with shock as this was the last thing he saw. "Don't you see? You're already like me. All you need is time to fully realize it." The woman's voice echoed in her mind. It was at that moment that the shock had finally wore off and Aqua let out a loud, high-pitched blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the dark, cold ruins of the throne room.

**End Nightmare:**

Aqua sprang up in her bed immediately as her eyes shot open. Her breathing was loud and erratic as she feel and hear her heart pounding. It was just a nightmare, but for some reason, it felt so real and remembering what she last saw. At that thought, Aqua felt herself become sick. She quickly sprang out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom, lifting up the seat to the toilet and kneeled over it, let up and out, heaving up the contents of her dinner from last night into the toilet bowl. After a couple minutes of vomiting, she slowly began regaining control of her breathing, it took a few minutes to get her slow raggedy breaths into a controlled rhythm. That's when she heard banging on her front door. Aqua then slipped on a pink, fluffy robe, pulling it close and tied it tightly around her body as she proceeded out of her bathroom and down the hall to the front door. When she opened it, she saw Terra and Ventus in their pajamas standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"Terra, Ven, what are you guys doing here?" She asked. The only reason how they could of heard her is because their houses were located next to her house, one on each side.

"We heard you scream, so we came to check on you." Terra spoke, his voice laced with concern for the girl he saw as his little sister, when Ven chimed in.

"Yeah, it was a really loud scream. It woke me up. Terra was still up as he was hoping he could get in a few extra hours of training in. Are you okay?" Ventus asked as he took a step forward.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Thank you for checking up on me. It was just a nightmare, that's all." Aqua replied softly, feeling a warmth in her heart as she heard the concern and sincerity in their voices. She really did view them as her brothers. "I'll be okay, please don't worry, you two."

"Alright, if you say so, just know that if you ever want to talk about it, we're here for you." Terra smiled in a comforting manner, which made Aqua smile as well.

"Yeah, and don't forget, there's always your "Prince" Sora, there to rescue you if you ever need it." Ventus teased her playfully with a mischievous smile on his lips, causing Aqua's cheeks to go turn red as Terra joined in on the teasing.

"All he needs to do is kiss you on the lips and all your nightmares will go away." Terra chuckled as Aqua stammered out an incoherent response before shutting the door close with a loud bang. Terra and Ventus stood there for a moment in silence before bursting out in jolly laughter as they had always been teasing Aqua in a playful manner about her crush on Sora, even if she denied having such a crush.

Leaning against the other side of the door was Aqua, a small smile graced her lips as she thought about how grateful and thankful she was to have such people as Sora, Terra, and Ventus in her life. As long as they were with her, she would never fall into Darkness. Unknown to herself, she placed her hands over her heart as she thought of Sora. She was determined never to let that nightmare come to pass and prove the other "Her" wrong.

-End of Chapter 2-

A.N: This chapter was much harder to write than I anticipated. Not because of Writer's block or anything like that, just that I doing something like this so early on, was indeed, difficult to pick out the right emotions I wanted to display for this chapter. Thank you for being patient with me.


End file.
